El final de la historia
by Chia Moon
Summary: [Continuación de ¿Honmei Choco?] Taichi decide enfrentar a Yamato y sus sentimientos. Koushiro escucha la historia sorprendido.
¡Día 14 de Febrero! Llega el día blanco =3

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título:** El final de la historia.

 **Pareja:** Taiora (to)

 **Género:** Romance/ humor.

 **Ranking:** K+

 **Advertencias:** OOC, IC.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **EVENTO:** Este fic es la continuación de "¿Honmei Choco?" escrito por Manosfrías. Para poder entenderlo, leer el anterior.

* * *

º **El final de la historia** º

.

Yamato dio un respingo cuando escuchó el timbre sonar. Miró a la persona junto a él en la habitación. Ambos se mordieron el labio inferior.

—Iré yo.

—Sora…

—Lo sé.

Yamato y Sora se habían encontrado tras salir de las clases. Yamato estaba más pálido y nervioso de lo normal. Pese a haber terminado su relación, Sora le conocía. Esa actuación solo podía significar una cosa. Y teniendo en cuenta que días atrás había sido el acontecimiento de San Valentine, Sora podía olerse los motivos.

Ambos lo habían dejado por la misma razón.

Y esa razón tenía los ojos y los cabellos castaños.

En secreto, Sora y él habían estado haciendo los chocolates de San Valentine para el chico. Sora le había anunciado sus deseos de entregárselos y así, afianzar la relación con el chico. Yamato había asentido mientras miraba su chocolate con preocupación.

 _Yo también. Se los daré._

Sora pensó que esas palabras eran más para él que para ella, así que solo atinó a sonreírle.

Pero ahora estaban en esa situación. Porque aunque a ella le hubiera ido de maravilla, Yamato, según le había contado, solo pudo entregar sus chocolates de aquella forma tan torpe.

Cuando se lo había contado a regañadientes y por fuerza de que ella le preguntara, Yamato se había quedado callado por un buen rato. Sora no estaba segura de sí debiera de contarle tales cosas, teniendo en cuenta de que _ella_ estaba con el _hombre_ que Yamato _amaba_.

Pero de algún modo, aquello estaba siendo como lo correcto.

Se apoyó contra la puerta y miró por la mirilla. Fue un momento en que pudo pensar que era divertido ver a Taichi moverse inquieto por el pasillo, hablándole a la planta de adorno o que se frotara los cabellos nervioso. Antes de que tuviera intenciones de marcharse, abrió.

—¿Sora? — exclamó al verla.

Antes de que Taichi dramatizara, levantó una mano.

—Estoy aquí como amiga. Nunca dejamos de ser amigos. Te quiero.

Tai la miró más perplejo si cabía. Se llevó una mano al rostro y tiró de ella. Sora encajó la puerta mientras estaba entre sus brazos. Tai pegó la boca a su oreja.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Lo sé— susurró echándole los brazos al cuello—. ¿Le odias por eso?

Tai negó, separándose solo para mirarla con sinceridad.

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo? No le odie cuando te fuiste con él. No voy a odiarle por algo así.

Unieron sus bocas solo un segundo. Tai la miró, acariciándole las mejillas.

—¿Y tú? ¿Vas a odiarme?

Sora suspiró.

—Solo si matas a un animal. Si pegas a un niño. Si me maltratas. Si maltratas a una mujer….

—V-vale, captado— carraspeó él interrumpiéndola—. Pero yo lo digo por otra cosa.

Se apartó de ella, empujando con la yema de los dedos la puerta. Miró hacia ella en busca de una respuesta.

—Está en el dormitorio.

Él asintió y tras coger aire, caminó hacia el dormitorio. Yamato estaba sobre la cama, con la guitarra entre sus manos. Levantó los ojos hacia él, sorprendido. Seguramente esperaba que Sora no lo dejara pasar. Taichi cogió aire y su bocaza lo traicionó.

—¡Amo a Sora!

Todo quedó en completo silencio. Yamato mirándole como si fuera el más estúpido del mundo y Sora, frenando a su espalda. El rubio parpadeó, dejando la guitarra a un lado. Su mano derecha temblaba. Apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas, se metió los dedos entre los cabellos y luego le miró.

—Eso ya lo sabía, idiota— murmuró chasqueando la lengua.

Taichi avanzó hasta quedar de pie frente a él. Los puños apretados. La boca tensa.

Yamato levantó la cara para poder mirarle desde su posición.

—Lo que quiero decir— continuó—. Es que no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos. Eres mi mejor amigo. Ese es el punto en el que estamos ahora mismo. Pero…

Yamato tragó. Su nuez moviéndose bajo su piel. Taichi rechinó los dientes, lo aferró de la camisa y tiró de él hasta que sus bocas chocaron con torpeza.

—¡Eso es lo máximo que puedo darte ahora mismo!

Yamato parpadeó y Sora le acompañó en su perplejidad desde la puerta. Taichi se volvió hacia la salida, frotándose una mejilla y maldiciendo entre dientes. Se volvió para señalarle.

—Tómate eso como mi regalo del día blanco, idiota— exclamó.

Sora rio. Yamato se frotó el rostro y apartó la mirada hacia otro lado. Taichi se sintió ridículo. Apretó los puños en los bolsillos.

—

—¿Qué hiciste entonces? — murmuró Koushiro ya intrigado con la historia.

Taichi miró el techo, cruzado de brazos y apretando la pelota entre sus dedos.

—Me marché. Por supuesto.

Koushiro enarcó una ceja y se recostó contra la silla del ordenador.

—Dejaste a Sora ahí.

—Claro. Supuse que ellos dos iban a necesitar hablar— asintió—. No existe peligro. Ambos…

—Ambos están enamorados de ti.

Taichi y se frotó los cabellos. Su móvil vibró en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y el tono de la banda de Yamato estalló de su pequeño altavoz. Koushiro le vio teclear rápidamente por la pantalla y luego, guardarlo para esconderlo de nuevo en su sitio.

—¿Te vas? — cuestionó.

—Sí. Quedamos en comer hoy en casa de Yamato. Su padre quiere vernos.

Koushiro se rascó la barbilla pensativo.

—¿Seguro que fue ahí donde vuestro extraño trio romántico comenzó? — inquirió.

Taichi asintió.

—Tú has preguntado cómo comenzó todo entre nosotros tres. Yo te he respondido— aclaró levantando una ceja—. Sora, Yamato y yo. Es complicado como parece, pero no lo es.

Koushiro negó con la cabeza, con esa seriedad de inteligente que solo él podía dar.

—Es complicado que ames a un hombre y a una mujer del mismo modo y que ambos te amen a su par.

Taichi se encogió de hombros. Sonrió con esa sonrisa radiante suya y levantó una mano como despedida.

Koushiro le vio marcharse, con más preguntas que respuestas. Pero si había comprendido algo, es que Taichi era incapaz de dejar atrás sus sentimientos por Sora. Que habían comenzado otros nuevos por Yamato y que estos dos primeros, le correspondían.

Si tuviera que nombrarlo de algún modo, era un trio complicado.

Pero efectivo.

Miró la cajita sobre su escritorio. Él tenía a alguien más complicado en su vida.

ºFINº

14 de Marzo del 2016.

 _Aunque soy una chica, regalo por el día blanco._

 _Nunca lo haré mejor del trabajo que hizo Manos._


End file.
